


Unexpected

by HunterusHeroicus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel rimming. This is literally nothing but porn, and it's for tumblr user naughtywatson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

“So I’m gonna go to the library, do some more research,” Sam said. He’d gotten off lightly in their most recent grave digging, but Dean was caked with grime and sweat.

  
“Good idea.” Dean said.

  
“You heard anything from Cas?” Sam asked.

  
Dean shook his head. “Nothing yet.”

  
“Alright,” Sam said. “I’m off then, if he pops in call me or something.”

  
“Okay, grab food on your way back.”

  
Sam nodded, the door closed, and Dean was alone. He headed into the bathroom, stripping off his filthy clothes with quick efficiency. Once he was in the shower he scrubbed until he was clean, then Dean lingered, enjoying the feeling of hot water running down his body. He rubbed his dick lazily, relaxing into the feeling of being able to take his time for once. Dean moaned loudly as he stroked his cock, alternating gentle pressure and hard, biting tugs that had him gasping and almost bent double. He imagined someone on his knees in front of him, someone with dark blue eyes and soft, pink lips that were just made for sucking dick.

"Cas..." Dean moaned. He knew it was kind of freaky that he jerked off to Cas, but hey, what Cas didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Dean fucked into his fist, letting everything build up before he came in thick, white spurts all over his hand. He let his come wash off and swirl down into the drain before stepping out of the shower. He dried off halfway before deciding that was good enough, and wandered out into the motel room. Dean stretched luxuriously, sighing with contentment. A nap sounded awesome right about now. He flopped down on top of his bed, spreading out and grinding down onto the bed a couple times. Damn, that felt good.

  
There was a soft gasp from behind him.

  
Dean froze. He lifted his head and saw Cas standing, open-mouthed, behind him. Shit.

  
"Hello, Dean."

  
"Cas..." Dean felt himself blushing, because fuck, he was spread out naked on a bed and Cas wouldn't stop staring.

  
Cas took a hesitant step closer to the bed, and then another.

  
"Cas?" Dean breathed, because Cas was so close, too close. This wasn't happening, it couldn't because Cas couldn't be interested in Dean, not when Cas was so perfect compared to him.

  
Gently, Cas reached out and lightly placed one of his hands on Dean's ass. He squeezed experimentally, then grabbed Dean's other cheek with his left hand. Dean swallowed heavily, exhaling in a rush as Cas trailed one finger down Dean's crack. His dick was throbbing, so Dean started to grind down onto the bed again, only to be stopped by the gentle pressure of Cas's hand on his hip. Slowly, Cas bent down and placed a soft kiss on his ass. Dean whined, shoving his face into a pillow and thrusting his ass up into Cas's face.

  
Cas responded by kissing Dean's ass sloppily, licking down the curve of one of his cheeks. He bit down where Dean's as met his thigh, and Dean moaned loudly. Cas huffed and focused his attention on spreading Dean's cheeks and licking into him. He pressed the flat of his tongue against the rim of Dean's entrance. Dean gasped, spreading his legs wider to give Cas better access. Cas moaned and his fingers tightened deliciously on Dean's ass. The sound vibrated, making him shiver and press his cock down onto the bedspread. He was caught between the Cas's warm tongue licking in his ass and the desperate need to rub his aching dick against something, anything.

  
"Cas," Dean moaned, "Cas, please..."

  
He wasn't even sure what he was begging for, he just knew he wanted more.

  
"Cas... fuck, Cas..." Dean gasped. "More, please, please."

  
Cas paused for a minute and then one of his fingers, slick with spit, was sliding its way into Dean. He brushed up against Dean's prostate, and Dean jerked and howled.  
"Fuck fuck fuck Cas..."

  
Cas's breath was hot on Dean's crack as he lowered his mouth down and started licking at Deans rim again. Cas's finger was still inside Dean, pressed tight against his prostate as Cas thrust into him with his tongue. Dean sighed, and gave in to his need to thrust down onto the sheets roughly. Cas followed him, mouthing wetly at his entrance.

  
"Cas," Dean moaned, "I'm close, I'm gonna... oh..."

  
The tension that had been building up in Deans body finally broke as he came in thick, white spurts. He collapsed onto the bed, stretching out and turning his head to look at Cas, was studying his ass intently.

  
"My eyes are up here," Dean teased. When Cas looked up in confusion, Dean smiled. He rolled over and sat up so that he was inches away from Cas. He stared at him openly, eyes dropping from Cas's own eyes, to his nose, to his lips, still slick and glistening with saliva. His mouth looked soft and inviting, so Dean leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on Cas's lips. Cas responded enthusiastically, and Dean sank back down, bringing Cas with him.

  
When they finally broke apart, Dean laid back down on the bed. He stared up at Cas. "So you like my ass, huh?" He asked teasingly.

  
Cas nodded. He'd followed Dean onto the bed sometime while they'd been kissing, and now he had apparently decided the best place to rest was directly on Dean.

"C'mon," Dean said. "If you want to stay here, you've got to lose some clothes." He pushed Cas up a bit, and started pulling off his trench coat. Cas just looked at him, and suddenly his clothes had vanished. Dean gulped. Shit, this had been the opposite of a good idea. Cas's skin was smooth and pale, his cock jutting out thickly. Dean bit his lip.  
"Hey, Cas, I'm just gonna..." Dean trailed off, moving forward to lick at the pink head of Cas's dick. Cas shuddered, and Dean took that as an invitation to wrap his lips around Cas's dick and suck. He growled, putting a hand on the back of Dean's head and thrusting into his mouth. Dean went slack, his mind going blank as he let Cas fuck his mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of Dean's throat with each thrust.

  
When Cas came, his body went rigid and he let out a soft breath. Dean swallowed, pulling off and wrapping his arms around Cas. Cas melted into him, and Dean savoured the feeling. He didn't know if he'd get to experience it again.

  
"So..." Dean prompted. "Was that a spur of the moment thing or..." He trailed off, blushing.

  
"It wasn't planned," Cas admitted. "But I would like to do it again?"

  
Dean grinned. "Sure, Cas. We can do it again."


End file.
